16 horas
by Pennametaked
Summary: Una carta de un anónimo es dejado en el casillero de Marceline, y antes de que termine el día ella deberá encontrar al autor.
1. Chapter 1

08:15 AM

Marceline está llegando otra vez tarde a clases, y entre bostezos y movimientos erráticos se dirige hasta su casillero para vaciarlo, después de todo es el último día que vivirá como estudiante de enseñanza media superior.

Con diecisiete años evalúa sus opciones, pero se hace bastante difícil decidirlo ahora. Ama la música con su alma, como si fuese oxigeno que lucha por salir de sus pulmones frente al micrófono ¡Hasta tiene una banda!, sin embargo, también le interesa, para sorpresa de todos, la enfermería. No le tiene miedo a la sangre, y aunque no lo comente, espera un día trabajar para desarrollar una droga capaz de aminorar los efectos del alzhéimer. Todo para sanar a su querido Simon, su padre adoptivo.

"Hola, Marceline" saludan chicas de cursos inferiores en el pasillo, por supuesto ella no les conoce pero las saluda de igual forma. La chica en cuestión es sumamente popular, aunque ella intente negarlo y decirle a sus amigos que exageran, ya que ella es una chica cualquiera. Pero ellos se ríen, pidiendo que justifique entonces las toneladas de cartas y el hecho de que cada semana algún chico valiente o una chica con coraje, intente invitarla a salir. Cosas a las que ella se niega con cortesía, la verdad es que no saldría con nadie por el cual no sintiera algo, y ese noviazgo con Ash no ayudó mucho en su visión del amor, llegando a la conclusión de que no era capaz de tener una relación con alguien, ni se arriesgaría a jugar con los sentimientos ajenos como lo hizo alguna vez ese idiota de su ex novio. Eso dolía.

Con los pensamientos revueltos saca los últimos libros de su casillero, y un yogurt de frutilla a medio descomponer se le presenta a su vista suplicando ser reducido.

"Vaya, con que aquí lo había dejado" dice alcanzado el basurero para tirarlo con cuidado de no salpicar su ropa.

Vuelve a su casillero y le llama la atención un sobre rosa sellado con su nombre en él. Lo levanta y con gesto curioso lo abre.

_"Querida Marceline,_

_Imagino que no esperabas esto el último día de clases. Y si, es cierto, esto puede parecer bastante infantil pero es mi única oportunidad para decirte lo que siento. Lo mucho que me importas, y cuantas veces el solo sonido de tu voz podía aliviar cualquiera de mis preocupaciones. Asi como lees, esta persona que te escribe está total y completamente enamorada de ti, pero cada vez intentó acercarse, no vio nada más que barreras que cortaban sus sueños de poder si quiera decírtelo a la cara, y ver aquel brillo en tus ojos como cuando algo llama tu atención._

_Desde que te conocí aquel primer día de clases llamaste mi atención, y ¿cómo no? Si tu mirada es absolutamente embriagante. Claro, no fui solo yo quien lo notó también. La primera vez escribí un poema para ti, y lo deje en tu casillero justo como ahora, pero cuando lo viste no pudiste mas que alzar tu ceja confundida y mostrárselo a tus amigos diciendo 'esto no es jodidamente divertido, no bromeen conmigo así'. ¿Eso era todo lo que pensabas? Que todo era un chiste y que mis palabras sinceras no eran más que una patada en el hígado. Glob, me sentí horrible._

_Pero no podía molestarme, pese a que solo me dirigieras 'buenos días' y un vago 'ça va?' en clase de francés. Es curioso lo mucho que piensas en alguien, que a pesar de estar en tu misma clase, no sabe tu nombre. _

_Soy cobarde, lo sé. Es patético tener que expresar todo esto por medio de una hoja de papel, sin embargo, era la forma más efectiva de hacerlo y evitar que me rompieras el corazón._

_La verdad es que lo único que deseo es que sepas que alguien, durante todo este tiempo, realmente se preocupaba por ti, y rezaba para que encontraras tu felicidad._

_Te amo, Marceline._

_En este ultimo día, la persona que no esperas se desvanecerá dejando como único recuerdo el hecho de que sentía amor por ti. _

_Haz una hermosa vida, espero ir a uno de tus conciertos cuando seas famosa y decirle a mis amigos de que alguna vez, yo te conocí._

La expresión de la chica de cabello negro era pura confusión.

"¿Y por qué justo hoy?" se decía así misma "¿Cómo es posible que durante todo este tiempo haya ignorado a alguien asi? No me gusta esto" se sentía mal por no ser capaz de disculparse en persona con ese alguien. Le diría que nunca fue su intención, y claro, ella seguiría su vida.

Marceline no era mala persona, realmente si le importaba si lastimaba a sus cercanos.

"¿Es posible que le encuentre al final del día?" se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar directo al salón.

Ya eran las 8:35 AM y estaba más que atrasada.

Bonnibel se incorporó a la conversación que mantenían sus amigos en el casino de la escuela.

"Y principalmente decía que le había ignorado todo este tiempo, obviamente Marceline ahora quiere disculparse, pero no tiene la jodida idea de quién le escribió" Jake levantó su ceja sorprendido "Ah, hola Princesa"

"No me llames así" la rubia suspiró frustrada, y algo se lo merecía, tener el cabello con las puntas rosas no era precisamente el gesto más rudo de su vida "¿De qué hablan?" Intentó soltar con toda naturalidad, pero al solo escuchar el nombre de Marceline en la conversación hacía de cualquier tópico algo interesante.

Así es, Bonnibel estaba enamorada de la rockera.

"Marceline recibió una carta de un admirador y le está buscando, al parecer le afectó lo que leyó"

La rubia sintió frío recorrer su espalda "¿Ella está interesada en conocerle?"

"Si"

"Oh" fue lo único que puso soltar, y es que no se podía hacer a la idea de que Marceline estuviese buscando a alguien más, no podía repetirse otra vez ¡Cuánto sufrió cuando le vio con Ash! Fue brutal.

"¿_No fuiste tú?"_ Formuló en perfecto alemán su mejor amiga Rainy mientras aprovechaba la distracción de sus amigos.

Bonnibel negó con tristeza.

Ya eran las 9:45 AM, y el reloj seguía avanzando. Las clases terminarían a las 14:00 horas.


	2. Chapter 2

09:48AM

Marceline llega al grupo de amigos con un claro gesto de preocupación en su rostro. Finn y Jake le observan en silencio.

"Woah ¿Quién murió, Marceline?"

La chica levantó los hombros con ligereza, al mismo tiempo que Finn le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

"Descuida, encontrarás a quien te escribió la carta. Podemos hacer un…"

"Hey, espera un segundo ¿cómo sabes lo de la carta?"

El rubio apunta a su amigo "Jake me dijo".

"¿Y quién te dijo, Jake?"

"Melissa, que lo oyó de Bratt, y que a su vez lo escuchó de LSP, que te espió en el pasillo" responde con soltura devorando un sándwich.

"Esa entrometida, siempre haciendo de todo un chisme" bufó molesta "En fin, es cierto, he recibido una carta"

"Uh, y ¿tienes alguna idea de quién es?"

"No, solo sé que compartimos una clase una vez" pensativa se cruza de brazos y empieza a moldear aquella pista en voz alta "Espera un segundo, dijo que compartimos Francés, eso quiere decir que nos conocimos hace cuatro años, ya que tuve ese curso en primero medio, y en esa ocasión la asistencia contaba de quince personas ya que la mayor parte eligió deportes. Ahora, si reduzco ese número a cuatro personas que son las que colindaban con mi puesto, puedo obtener a quién escribió la carta, ya que la profesora de Francés tenía por costumbre hacernos practicar entre nosotros con nuestros compañeros de puesto más próximo. De esos cuatro, debo descartar al chico que se sentaba adelante puesto que lo expulsaron ese mismo año"

"¿Recuerdas a los otros?"

"Ugh, déjame pensar" masajeaba sus sienes para intentar lograr traer a su mente aquellos rostros "A mi izquierda estaba aquella chica, ¿K-Karla? No, ¿Keyla? Si, era Keyla"

"Vamos, tenemos uno, ¿quién más estaba ahí?"

"A la derecha estaba el buen Gumball, es un buen chico. Y detrás de mí estaba, claro, Bonnie"

Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada en silencio.

"Uh ¿Bonni? Acaso no estaba aquí hace un rato" dijo Marceline mirando por lo alto.

"Si, lo estaba, pero se fue con Rainy al baño, ya sabes como son las féminas, no pueden ir al baño solas"

"Claro" suspiró "Vamos, no tienen que disimular, esa chica me odia, siempre me está evadiendo o sino me ignora como si yo no existiera ¿por qué hace eso? Nunca le he hecho nada malo."

"Marceline, ella no te odia" aseguró Finn con una sonrisa "¡Venga! Vamos a ver si las cámaras de seguridad de este lugar funcionan, tal vez se captó el momento en que dejaron la carta en tu casillero. BMO, el encargado es nuestro amigo después de todo"

Mientras tanto en el baño Rainy lanzaba molesta gotas de agua en el rostro de la alemana.

"Y si te gusta ¿Por qué diablos no les ha dicho aún?"

"Ese no es el caso Ra…"

"¡No! No, no N-O. Definitivamente, no. Casi te desmayas cuando supiste lo de Ash, diablos, como lloraste por ella, claro, y ahora que es el ultimo día, y que un posible sicópata tiene su atención, tú vas y desechas la idea de decirle lo que sientes porque no es el caso ¡Bonnibel, es más que el caso! Este puede ser el día más importante de tu vida"

"No exageres, además, Marceline es hetero ¡salió con Ash!"

"¿Y?"

"¿Cómo qué "Y"? ¡es un gran punto de quiebre!"

"¡A já! A lo que le temes no es a decirlo, sino al rechazo."

Bonnibel se encogía de hombros, su mirada fija en el suelo y sus manos temblorosas acariciando a su cabello no hacían mas que dibujarle una sonrisa altruista a la joven coreana.

"Vamos, hoy invítala a almorzar contigo. Estoy segura de que saldrá bien, después de todo tienen mucho en común"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Ella ama las fresas, y tu lápiz labial es de ese sabor"

Con un gran sonrojo se esparció por el rostro de Bonnibel que su mejor amiga supo aprovechar para su punto anterior. El caso era claro, la alemana estaba muy enamorada de Marceline.

10:02AM

"¿Qué quieres decir por 'confidencial'?"

"Chicos, son mis amigos, pero realmente no puedo hacer eso. No puedo dejar que ustedes revisen las cintas" decía BMO, el encargado del circuito de cámaras de seguridad.

"Exacto" sonrió Marceline "Nosotros no podemos revisar las cintas, pero tú si, entonces ¿podrías hacernos ese favor?"

"Yo…" el chico fruncía el ceño pensativo, hasta que Jake le sacó de su mundo interior.

"¡Marceline tocará en el Dull Festival, y puede conseguirte una entrada! ¿lo harías por eso?"

"¿Qué casillero dijiste?" se apresuró el joven mirando a la chica con una gran sonrisa "Ala sur, 59b ¿no es así?"

Todos los chicos asienten con entusiasmo "Denme hasta las once".

10:05AM

"Bonnie ¿por qué estás tan roja?" se incorporaba su hermano Gumball a las chicas que apenas habían vuelto del baño.

"Cosas del amor" se adelanta Rainy.

"Vaya ¿entonces quién es la afortunada?"

Antes de que pudiese decir una sola palabra, desde sus espaldas se asomaba Marceline esbozando su mejor sonrisa.

"¡Hey, chico goma de mascar! ¿qué dices si te invito a comer hoy?"

"E-eh… claro"

"Perfecto"

Con un gesto rápido Gumball cayó en cuenta al ver a su hermana casi al borde de las lágrimas.

"No, espera un segundo, acabo de recordar que quedé con mi novia y, bueno, ya sabes lo celosa que puede llegar a ser Fionna"

"Oh, ya veo. Bueno, será una comida silenciosa entonces, Finn y Jake me acaban de abandonar y pensé que podríamos hablar sobre lo que sucedió con Marshall"

El joven miró el suelo esquivo, la verdad que aun no estaba cómodo con el tema. Afrontar el hecho de que Fionna le había sido infiel con Marshall, hermano de Marceline y alguna vez su mejor amigo.

"Él realmente lo siente"

"Hace tiempo que cerré ese tema, Marceline. No podemos ser amigos" miró a su hermana "Pero, mira, tengo una solución a tu dilema ¿por qué no invitas a comer a mi querida hermana? Es linda e inteligente ¿qué más puedes pedir?"

"Umh, bueno" los ojos de Marceline cayeron sobre los brillantes azules de la alemana "¿Qué dices, Bonnie?"

"E-Esta bien"

"Ok, entonces te esperaré aquí a las 12:05PM, no llegues tarde" y con una sonrisa desapareció del lugar.

A eso de las 11:15AM un mensaje llegó al celular de Marceline, de parte de BMO "_Lo encontré, un encapuchado se acerca a tu casillero y deja algo, desgraciadamente no se ve su rostro pero, por la contextura puedo decir que es una chicca"_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Supe lo que hiciste" enviado a las11:31AM_

_"Y ¿Qué sería eso?" enviado a las 11:32AM_

_"Enviarle una linda declaración de amor a Marceline y luego dejarla intrigada ¿sabías que te está buscando? ¿Por qué no aprovechar la situación?" enviado a las 11:34AM_

_"Ya te he dicho, yo no soy la persona a quién ella ha estado esperando. Incluso aunque supiera quien soy, jamás se enamoraría de mi" enviando a las 11:37AM_

_"No entiendo cómo puedes querer tanto a alguien y luego dejarlo ir, es de locos" enviado a las 11:40AM_

_"Yo sé lo que hago" enviado a las 11:41AM_

_"Por eso no puedo permitir que te hagas a un lado" enviado a las 11:42AM_

_"¿Lo haces por mi? ¿O lo haces porque no quieres perder a Bonnie?" enviado a las 11:43AM_

12:05 PM

"Oh, ya estabas aquí. Pensé que me esperarías en la sala y vendríamos juntas" decía Marceline mientras tomaba asiento junto a la rubia que intentando sacar su ansiedad jugaba con la servilleta en su mano.

"No pensé en eso, disculpa. Hubiese sido lindo"

"Sin duda. ¿Qué te gustaría para comer?"

"En realidad no tengo ganas de comer, con un pequeño snack estaría bien"

"¿Snack?" soltó una pequeña risa traviesa "Estás acostumbrada a comer poco ¿no es así? ¿aún te la pasas en tu laboratorio en casa haciendo investigaciones?"

"S-si" musitó, pese a que le encantara sabía que aquello no le hacía lucir muy interesante frente a una rockera.

"¡Matemático!" una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, marcando aquellas traviesas margaritas en las mejillas de Marceline que la rubia tanto amaba "Sabes, me sorprende el nivel de curiosidad que posees con el mundo. Es como decir ¡quiero conocer cómo funciona el mundo! Y ¡BAM! Por medio de investigaciones desmarañar los misterios de la naturaleza, suena simplemente genial, como una especie de Sherlock o algo así."

"¿De verdad te gusta?"

"Si, o sea, es parecido a lo que hago yo cuando escribo una canción. Tomo un sentimiento en mi pecho, bueno, de donde sea el lugar en mi corteza cerebral que lo crea; y luego lo desnudo, lo enfrento y lo entiendo. Luego intento traspasarlo a mis instrumentos por medio de las notas, como tú cuando tabulas con tus códigos. La pasión para ambas debe ser clave para lograr algo nuevo."

Bonnibel estaba segura de que su corazón saldría por su boca ahora mismo. La morena era totalmente la mujer de sus sueños, y estaba muy feliz por su presencia en ese instante. Tanto que no podía notar la atenta mirada de una chica a solo unas mesas de ellos.

"Sencillamente es matemático" exclamó poniendo uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja.

"¿El qué?"

"Pues, es la primera vez que hablamos, sin contar las clases de francés y tus despedidas apresuradas cuando me reunía con ustedes; sin embargo, se siente tan familiar"

Su mente dio un brinco al escuchar aquellas palabras. Marceline la tenía considerada hacía tiempo y se lo estaba haciendo saber.

"¿Alguna vez hice o dije algo qué te dañó directa o indirectamente, Bonnie?" la preocupación era genuina, la morena no pretendía terminar la escuela sabiendo que había dañado a alguien más en su paso.

La alemana le miró a los ojos, y de pronto perdió las palabras. Su boca se abrió ligeramente y lo único que pudo producir fue el nombre de su amada.

"¡Marceline!" llamó en voz alta una joven acercándose a la mesa "Hola, Marceline"

"¿Hola?" esbozó una sonrisa ligera, intentando resolver el nuevo paradigma '¿quién era esa chica y cómo sabía su nombre?'.

"Oh, no pongas esa cara. No me conoces, asique no te sientas mal por no saber mi nombre. Soy Keyla, guitarra y segunda voz de Teppes."

"Oh, es un gusto conocerte. Me encanta su sonido".

"Te encantaba" corrigió la chica tomando asiento junto a la chica.

"¿cómo?"

"Verás, por cosas de la vida nuestra banda se ha desmantelado, cada integrante salió por su lado, y bueno, junto a mi amigo Bongo no estábamos conformes en que esto quedara así, entonces estamos intentando hacer una nueva banda para concursar en la Nocheosfera. Nos falta una voz tan profunda y significativa que se sienta como un instrumento musical más, y en la única persona que hemos pensado ha sido en ti. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría ser parte de los Scream Queens?"

"Esto…"

Keyla sonreía traviesa mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones que caían en el hombro de su interlocutora "Marceline y las Scream Queens, suena genial."

La rockera tenía la mirada clavada en la mesa, pensativa pestañeaba con lentitud a la vez que dirigía su mano a su frente.

"Te importa si lo hablamos a solas" decía Keyla mientras arrastraba a marceline fuera de la mesa.

"Es que... yo estaba con Bonnie, y"

"No, está bien Marceline. Ve"


	4. Chapter 4

12:15PM

"¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? Pensé que Marceline te acompañaría"

Gumball tomaba asiento junto a su hermana que estaba perdida en un pequeño block de notas. Rainy se incorporaba también quedando frente a ellos.

"Así era hasta que una chica se la llevó con ella"

"¿Una chica?"

"Si, Keyla era su nombre"

Ambos jóvenes fruncían el ceño frente la declaración de Bonnibel, quién aun no levantaba la vista.

"Uhm. Por cierto, ¿qué haces por aquí? Dijiste que almorzarías con tu novia"

La coreana arqueó la ceja y esperó atenta la respuesta del chico. Rainy solía pensar que Gumball era incapaz de mentirle a su hermana, hasta ahora.

"No, de hecho está en la enfermería ahora. Se torció el pie mientras bajaba la escalera" agitó su mano "No es nada grave, solo hacía una carrera con Cake. Están las dos juntas y me echaron de ahí porque conversarían 'cosas de chicas', y era imposible que yo escuchara. Pero creo que están planeando algo para nuestro cumpleaños, Bonnie."

"Ya veo" cerró el block de improviso y lo dejó caer desganada "No lo entiendo"

"¿Qué cosa?" decía su amiga acariciando el cabello de la alemana.

"Por más y más que intente buscar una fórmula para llegar a Marceline, simplemente, no es suficiente. Las variables son muchas y las diferencias aún más"

"Bonnie, no digas esas cosas"

"Necesito, un dulce para tranquilizarme" la chica de cabello rosa se ponía de pie para dirigirse al pasillo donde estaba la máquina expendedora, dejando cabizbajos a quienes se preocupaban por ella.

Los ojos de la asiática cayeron sobre Gumball "Fionna y tú finalizaron su relación ayer"

"Así es"

12:31PM

BMO, Jake y Finn se inclinaban hacia el monitor, cada uno más sorprendido que el otro.

"Es rubia" El chico de camiseta azul se cruzaba de brazos sosteniendo la mirada con BMO que asentía.

"Claro, pero ya le informé a Marceline que era una chica"

"Gracias por llamarnos, amigo" decía Jake mientras salía de la oficina de seguridad. "Te debemos una ¡vamos, hermano! Es hora de aventura"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Yo sé quién es esa rubia"


	5. Chapter 5

12:43PM

"Hola, querido novio" saludó con un beso en la mejilla Rainy al ver a Jake acercarse muy tenso, acompañado como siempre de Finn.

"Hola noviecita" el mayor la abrazó cayendo en su juego meloso, incomodando al pequeño rubio a su lado.

"Umh" se aclaraba la garganta "Jake ¿no que habíamos venido en una misión?"

"Oh ¡si, es verdad! Rainy, lo sabemos todo"

"¿Qué es el todo?"

"Que tú le dejaste esa carta en el casillero a Marceline. Lo vimos en vídeo, no puedes negarlo"

"…Yo"

La rubia coreana estaba paralizada, su rostro era un total acertijo y tan solo farfullaba su lenguaje madre de forma inteligible incluso para Jake, quien a esas alturas había aprendido bastante.

"¿Rainy, amor? ¿Ya no me quieres?" el chico estaba inquieto.

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que te quiero! Es solo ¡Ugh! Escuchen" los hermano asintieron expectantes "Ahora que lo pienso, todo cuadra. Si, es verdad que yo puse la carta ahí, pero yo no fui quien la escribió"

"¿Cómo?"

"La persona que tiene que haber escrito esa carta sabía que había cámaras" apuntó hacía los aparatos pensativa "quién escribió la carta esperó a la primera persona que pasara por el pasillo esta mañana, con la excusa de que se había caído unos papeles del casillero de Marceline, y entre esos estaba la carta escondida, para entonces no ser captado infraganti."

"Y ¿quién fue la persona que te pidió ese favor?"

12:44PM

"¡Bonnie!" la alemana dio un salto por el gran susto que se llevó al oír a Marshall lee tan cerca.

"Ho-hola"

"Lamento haberte asustado, Bonnie. Por cierto, ¿haz visto a tu hermano? Necesito hablar urgentemente con él"

"Si, hace un rato estaba con Rainy en el casino, si no está ahí tal vez lo encuentres en la biblioteca"

"Oh, es cierto. Gracias, Bonnie" sonrió "por cierto, ¿tienes pareja para venir a la titulación?"

"No" musitó triste "Tampoco creo que venga, puedo pasar a buscar el titulo mañana"

"¿Qué? Oh, vamos ¿por qué no vienes? ¡será divertido! De hecho, si vienes conmigo será aun más divertido"

"No, no estoy de ánimos, Marshall" suspiró "Tu hermana, ¿Ha encontrado a quién le escribió la carta?"

"¿Qué carta?"

"¿no lo sabes?"

"No"

"no importa, solo es una carta…"

"Si te preocupa es porque la carta no es solo una carta" los jóvenes se miraron por unos segundos "¿Vendrás conmigo a la titulación?"

"E-Esta bien."

"Genial, paso por ti a las seis"

12:45PM

"Vale, entonces quedamos esta noche en el club, será genial tocar con ustedes"

"Lo mismo digo, Marceline"

Las chicas se despedían con un abrazo, para luego salir cada una en distinta dirección. Una larga cabellera rubia esperaba a la joven rockera en el pasillo, mirando de reojo a la joven que hace unos segundos compartía con su objetivo en cuestión.

"Marceline, oí lo de la carta"

"Genial" decía molestas mientras se volteaba para encarar a Fionna "Si, es cierto, recibí una carta. También es cierto que estoy buscándole y…"

"Pareces gustarle mucho a esa chica, Keyla. Te ha estado mirando desde hace un rato"

"Oh, no. Ella me invitó a ser parte de su grupo, cosas profesionales. Realmente no me va muy bien con las chicas"

"¿la chica más popular del colegio no tiene oleadas de mujeres a sus pies?"

Una risotada se escapaba de sus delgados labios "Dudo que tenga alguna cualidad que me haga ser candidata siquiera a ser popular, si soy más común que las flores en primavera."

"¿Lo ves? Ese es tu encanto, no es posible no quererte" le acariciaba la mejilla con lentitud "¿Puedo decirte Marcy?"

"Fionna ¿estás bien?" fruncía el ceño "Tú no sueles ser así de…"

"¿coqueta?"

Los ojos azules de la rubia examinaban cada centímetro del rostro de la belleza pálida.

"Marceline, necesito que me respondas algo. Por favor, se sincera"

"Claro, si te puedo ayudar en algo"

12:59PM

"Tenemos que buscar a Marceline para decirle quién escribió la carta" decía Finn mientras corría liderando la carrera con su hermano.

"Si, pero… no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Solo, umh" Jake se detuvo "Quiero ir a conversar algo con Marshall"

"¿Marshall?"

"Si, quédate atento a tu celular. Te llamaré dentro de un rato"

"Ok"

**_"Habla con Bonnie, te llevarás una sorpresa" Enviado a las 13:02PM_**

**_"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Enviado a las 13:05PM_**

**_"Oh, y si puedes también habla con Rainy. Ya lo sabe, la utilizaste" Enviado a las 13:06PM_**

**_"Diablos, espero no se lo haya dicho a nadie…" Enviado a las 13:06PM_**

**_"Muy tarde. Confiesa o yo me llevaré la mejor parte" Enviado a las 13:07PM_**

"Marshall, que bueno que te encuentro. Quiero comentarte algo"

"Hola, Jake. Dime"

"Es sobre la carta de Marceline"

El joven asintió guardando automáticamente su celular dentro del bolso.


	6. Chapter 6

_12:45PM_

_Fionna mordió su labio nerviosa._

_"¿Con quién asistirás a la titulación?"_

_La rockera sonrió con soltura "No, yo no vendré a la titulación, no me gustan esas cosas. Mañana vendré a buscar el titulo así sin dramas"_

_La rubia suspiró dejando algo más confusa a Marceline._

_"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"_

_"Uh, no. Por nada" se alejó agitando las manos nerviosa "Bueno, yo tengo que marcharme. Nos vemos a la salida"_

_"Nos vemos"_

_Aquella actitud nerviosa podría haber llamado la atención de la chica de no haber sido que el día ya estaba yendo lo suficientemente bizarro como para entrar a detallar cada cosa que sucedía._

13:13PM

"Marshall irá con Bonnie a la titulación" agregó Jake a la acalorada conversación que sostenían Lady y Gumball.

"¿Estas bromeando? ¡se supone que Bonnie le preguntaría a Marceline para ir juntas!" se quejó Lady cruzándose de brazos.

"Ugh, como odio a este tipo" murmuró el joven de cabello teñido "Sabe que a mi hermana le gusta Marcy, y aún así se las ingenió para arruinarlo. Como todo lo demás"

"Por cierto" Jake aclaró su garganta "la carta anónima, creo que quién escribió esa carta debe decirle hoy todo a Marceline, ella no merece esto. Finn quería desenmascararlo, sin embargo, se encontró con Flama y creo que ya no volveremos a ver… Está intentando convencerla de que vaya con él a la titulación. El chico quiere una segunda oportunidad y tal vez esto le ayude"

Gumball alzó la ceja curioso "Entonces ¿tú vas a desenmascarar a esa persona?"

"Si a las siete de la tarde esto no ha acabado entonces, sí lo haré. Marceline es mi amiga y es injusto que ella termine con un mal sabor el colegio"

"¡Tienes razón!" dijo Gumball sonriendo feliz.

13:45PM

"Es inútil, no lo logré" suspiró frustrada Marceline a la vez que terminaba de despedirse de sus compañeros y se ponía su bolso al hombro.

"Cambia esa cara, hermanita" Marshall se incorporaba "Ponte feliz por mi, tengo una cita"

"Oh, que novedad" dijo sarcástica "¿Quién es la afortunada?"

"Bonnibel" sonrió "Y, ¿sabes cuál es la mejor parte?"

"¿Cuál?"

"Pues que tú me ayudarás siendo mi chofer hoy, después de todo no vas a venir a la titulación y a mí me quitaron la licencia después que choqué el auto de papá"

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Porque a pesar de que finges odiarme harías cualquier cosa por hacerme feliz"

"Ah ¿si?" le retó.

"¡Está bien, te pagaré! Dios, eres una egoísta. En fin, ya que no será gratis deberás cumplir si o si la siguiente misión, acompañar a Bonnie a comprar un vestido, luego de eso le llevas a su casa; me vas a buscar a mi, que estaré listo ya para cuando terminen con sus cosas de mujeres y luego, nos vas a dejar a la titulación"

"Vaya, suena como si hubieses tenido el día planeado"

"De hecho si, las 16 horas que dura el día están actualmente siguiendo un orden en mi pauta, y hasta al momento todo marcha bien"

"Bueno, es genial saber que al menos a uno de los dos le está yendo bien"

"¡Oh, lo dices por lo de la carta!"

"¿Cómo lo…?" se volteó molesto "Olvídalo, todos lo saben"

"Tranquila, Marcy. Somos Abader, no hay nada que a un Abader no le salga bien"

"Ok, suenas como papá"

Los muchachos caminaron hasta la salida donde la alemana les esperaba. Todo comenzó como Marshall lo había programado, su hermana le fue a dejar a casa mientras ella acompañaba a la rubia a comprar el bendito vestido. Una total tortura para Marceline, ya que por alguna extraña razón la chica no le dirigía la palabra, o si quiera una oración que tuviese más de tres palabras. "Me odia" pensaba la rockera mientras se paseaba tras la chica que recogía vestidos al azar para llevarlos al probador. "Lo estás haciendo genial, Bonnie, estás tan nerviosa que no sabes qué decir. Ahora que por primera vez la tienes para ti, te baja tu ataque de pánico ¡simplemente una locura!".

Llegaron hasta el probador, Marceline tomo asiento fuera de este a la vez que miraba su celular para checkear la hora, 15:03.

"Genial, tres horas más de puro silencio" pensó mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus manos.

"Uhm, perdona" la dulce voz de Bonnibel le llamaba "¿Crees que este sea el indicado?"

La morena alzó la mirada y ya no pudo dejar de repasar la imagen de la alemana frente a ella, con ese vestido tan ceñido al cuerpo, con el rosa que hacía resaltar sus brillantes ojos azules. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

"Perfecto" fue lo único que pudo articular.

"E-entonces llevo este" se sonrojó a más no poder.

Eso había quebrado cualquier pensamiento de Marceline sobre la tarde hasta ese momento aburrida que estaba teniendo y que no valían los cien dólares que su hermano le había ofrecido.

Ya eran las 16:15PM y las compras habían terminado, ambas estaban sentadas en el auto que seguía estacionado a las afueras del mall.

"Marceline ¿Por qué no has arrancado el auto aún?"

"Umh, Bonnie… ¿has pensado en qué harás después de salir del colegio?"

La morena lucía perdida en el espacio, como si recién hubiese caído en cuenta de que terminaba el último día de su dependencia, ahora, todo sería decisión de ella. Desde el qué hasta el cómo, cuándo y dónde estudiar.

"Quiero hacerlo todo" sonrió triunfante la rubia, logrando contagiar a la rockera que ahora se relajaba en el asiento.

"¡Tienes razón!"

Y exactamente a las 17:00 horas Bonnie se despedía de Marceline para entrar a su casa y prepararse para la titulación. A las 18:15PM la rockera pasaría por ella junto con Marshall y debía apurarse.

**_"Ya queda poco para que termine el día. Jake" enviado a las 17:30PM._**

**_"¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?" enviado a las 17:32PM. _**

**_"Te veré en la titulación" enviado a las 14:40PM._**


	7. Chapter 7

17:44PM

Marceline le miraba incrédula mientras su hermano sostenía el traje frente a él.

"¿Me estás jodiendo?"

Él rió "Claro que no, así como lo has oído, este traje que sostengo en mis manos es tuyo, y tendrás que ponértelo porque eres mi chofer y tienes que estar a la altura de este gran día"

"Estás empujando mis límites, querido hermano"

"Te doblo la paga, sé lo mucho que quieres aquella batería"

"Eres un extorsionador" le arrebató las prendas de la mano y se encerró en el baño.

Siguiéndole como su fiel mascota, Marshall se quedó fuera del cuarto solo para captar aquella primera imagen de su hermana en un traje negro. Por supuesto él estaba ya con su perfecto traje negro, sus zapatos relucientes y su cabello alborotado había sido estrictamente peinado hacia atrás. Con una gran sonrisa jugaba con el sombrero de conductor que había conseguido solo para fastidiar a Marceline.

"¿Contento ahora?"

Le lanzó el sombrero "Más que contento"

El chico comenzó a alejarse de su hermana.

18:00PM

"¿Qué diablos haces aquí?" dijo Gumball sin poner atención en el alboroto que había montado "¿No se supone que deberías estar con mi hermana? Oh no, no me digas que la dejaste plantada, maldito hijo de…"

Marshall reía a más no poder, y no era porque se estuviera burlando de la posición del alemán, solitario y abandonado en una esquina de un local de comida rápida devorando una hamburguesa.

"Y ¿tú? No se supone que deberías estar ahora de camino a la casa de Fionna"

"Ella y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, gracias a ti"

"Ah ¿si? Supe que ella intentó invitarte a la titulación, incluso, sospechando de tus sentimientos por cierta persona, lo hizo de igual forma"

"¿Qué?"

"Casualmente oí cuando Fionna preguntaba a mi hermana con quién iría a la titulación, al parecer ella creyó que después de la carta te atreverías al fin a ir con la chica por la cual mueres realmente"

"Claro que no, y menos ahora que llevarías a mi hermana. Ahora todo esfuerzo está arruinado"

"¿En serio? La última vez que revisé, Marceline estaba justo fuera de tu casa esperando a ir a la titulación con Bonnie."

"¿Cómo es qué?"

"No iba a dejar que esto se echara a perder" el moreno lucía serio "Después que Marceline leyó esa carta todo se hizo triste, le hiciste creer que había sido una persona egoísta durante todo este tiempo, y sé que tus sentimientos por ella son reales, por lo mismo no quería por efecto que ella dejara de disfrutar el último día de escuela. Aun no entiendo porque si te gustaba tanto te empeñaste en hacerla a un lado y ponerla en los brazos de tu hermana, Bonnie."

"Cuando ellas están juntas es como si todos los demás no existiéramos, no tenía nada que hacer frente a eso. Ellas se gustan, solamente tenía que empujarlas"

"Ni Marceline ni Bonnibel querían ir a la titulación, después de la carta los ánimos no estaban para eso. Sin embargo, sabía que si invitaba a Bonnie no podría decirme que no. Soy cargante, lo sé. Pero con eso contaba con ella, luego obligue a Marceline ser mi chofer, así ambas terminarían yendo a la titulación juntas, como siempre debió ser." Sonrió "Sé que fui un asqueroso amigo cuando me involucré con Fionna, y realmente lo lamento. Quiero que sepas que ella nunca te engañó conmigo, era yo el que no podía evitar estar a su lado. El que se enamoró de ella"

"Lo sé"

"¿Perdón?"

"Sabía que Fionna no me había engañado. Tampoco te culpe de nada, eres mi amigo, no podría enojarme por mucho tiempo contigo. La razón por la que terminé con ella fue porque no la quería, cuando descubrí lo mucho que se atraían entre ustedes y esa química, me puse celoso porque nosotros no teníamos eso. Me molesté mucho porque yo no sentía eso tan fuerte con Fionna, sino por Marceline"

"Cuando me enteré de la carta de inmediato supe que eras tú ¿quién más podría ser tan romántico? Por eso te presioné tanto para que lo dijeras, pero una vez entendí porque lo hacías, bueno, no me quedó de otra que poner mi parte para que saliera bien"

"Uff, tanto que me esmeré en que nadie se enterara y ahora incluso Jake me ha estado mensajeando para que le diga a Marcy"

"Oh, pero deberías hacerlo. No por ella, sino por ti. Para cerrar la historia, y como sabes, en una de esas, empezar una nueva"

"Si, pero hoy no. No creo que sea apropiado ir a una titulación así" se miró la ropa, la camiseta sin mangas y el short holgado con unas sandalias. Totalmente veraniego.

"Soy tu mejor amigo, Gumball. Y casualmente tenemos la misma talla"

Ambos se pusieron de pie en dirección al baño para intercambiarse los trajes. El alemán miró su reloj, ya eran las 18:20PM.

"Me pregunto cómo estarán las chicas"

El moreno sonrió poniéndose la camiseta de su amigo "Si Jake me hizo caso, entonces todo va de maravilla"


	8. Chapter 8

18:02PM

"Marceline ¿estás bien?"

La aludida sacudió la cabeza con premura y se sonrojó violentamente, y es que era normal que si te encontraras mirando a alguien durante mucho tiempo y fueses sorprendido en el acto tus mejillas explotarían de vergüenza.

"S-si, perdón. Me quedé embelesada con la vista" dijo abriendo la puerta del auto para que la alemana abordara el vehículo.

"¿Cuál vista?"

"Tú" dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo "Ese vestido, el peinado, el maquillaje ¡estás para matar! Osea, usualmente eres hermosa y de hecho no sabía que podías superar aquella belleza, pero mira, ya lo has hecho. Y es un placer ser una de las primeras en verte"

Bonnibel se acomodó sonriente y algo sonrojada por el cumplido "Entonces, si me miras" susurró para ella misma, pero la joven no pudo evitar oírla.

"¡Claro que lo hago! Uh-uh, no me malinterpretes. No de forma lasciva, te miro… digamos, apreciando tu belleza"

"Tú también eres muy guapa, incluso más con ese traje"

La rockera se miró así misma y se golpeó la frente frustrada "Es cierto, soy tu chofer. Marshall me obligó a vestirme de etiqueta, según él para estar a la altura" miró de reojo "Y el muy desgraciado tenía razón, estás impactante" farfulló "Asique, mejor nos ponemos en marcha"

"Uhm, la titulación no comienza hasta las siete ¿por qué me pasaste a buscar tan pronto? Es decir, estamos a solo veinte minutos de distancia"

"Hey, podemos ir por un paseo mientras tanto ¿qué te parece? La verdad es que me muero de hambre, ¿quisieras ir por la última hamburguesa como escolar de enseñanza media?"

"Suena irresistible"

Acto seguido se dirigieron al local de comida rápida más cercano, por primera vez hablando y jugando sin parar de reír. Como una pareja.

"Claro que lo recuerdo, de hecho creía que tú me odiabas. El único que me hablaba era tu hermano Gumball"

"Si, de hecho, creo que él ha sido una de las personas que más clases ha compartido contigo"

"Es verdad, estaba conmigo en lenguaje, química, deportes… incluso aunque no era tan bueno, y claro, y francés. Aun lo recuerdo, siempre que me hablaba se ponía todo rojo, creo que es un muchacho muy tímido"

"Tal vez" sonrió Bonnie "Yo creo que tal vez era porque eres Marceline, asi cualquiera se pone nervioso. Le gustas a todo el colegio"

"¿Qué? ¡No! Eso no es posible" rió "Y ¿qué hay con el perfume de tu hermano?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"El chico huele a goma de mascar, su perfume es muy suave, hasta me dan ganas de masticarlo" frunció el ceño "Eso es exactamente lo que diría un zombie"

"Estás loca, Marcy" sostuvo la sonrisa y desvió la mirada "Sabes, siempre envidié la cercanía que tienen ustedes, vamos, incluso eran vecinos de casillero. Siempre sentado junto a ti, siempre a tu lado"

"Si, ¿pero sabes de qué era lo que siempre hablábamos?"

"¿De?"

"De la hermosa, inteligente y amable hermana que él tiene. Todos estos años no hablaba de sí mismo, sino de ti. Incluso era como si te conociera solo con esos relatos"

"¿En serio?"

"Te ama mucho, Bonnie"

La morena detuvo el auto y levantó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la alemana, quien no pudo evitar dar un brinco ante el suave contacto. Casi eléctrico en su piel.

"¿Ha…Hamburguesa?" dejó escapar nerviosa Bonnibel.

"Oh, es cierto. Vamos"

Asi se dirigieron ambas al local, Marceline tratándole con tal elegancia y cuidado que no podía evitar pensar lo afortunada que era.

"Gumball terminó con su novia, Fionna. Ha estado extraño desde entonces. Me da pena ya que su historia era muy romántica, él se le declaró por medio de una carta y después de eso no podían separarse"

"Realmente suena muy tierno" sonrió cordialmente "Consigue una mesa, por favor. Yo iré por la comida"

"Está bien"

Mientras caminaba a la fila para hacer los pedidos los fragmentos de información empezaban a acomodarse en su cerebro. La cercanía de años sin siquiera hablar directamente de él, el olor a goma de mascar que impregnaba la hoja de papel, el chico tímido que se confesaba por medio de la escritura, y el porque de la extraña pregunta hacía unas horas de Fionna. Aquello sumado a la silueta de la rubia que por la altura solo podía corresponder a una sola persona, alguien que obviamente estaba ya de novia, y que convenientemente era la mejor amiga de su hermana. Claro, era Gumball ¿quién más podría ser? ¡era lo más obvio!

"Buenas tardes, señorita ¿su orden?"

"¿Eh?" la chica le miró confundida "Eh, no… no, nada. Gracias" de aquella forma se alejó y sacó su celular para llamar a su hermano. "Aló, Marsh, no puedo seguir con Bonnie, tengo algo urgente qye hacer, asique trae tu trasero aquí para que puedas llevarla a la titulación"

"_Oh, bueno, hay un problema con eso. Verás, no puedo. ¿podrías llevarla tú? Como una cita, porque supongo que no quieres que quede sola justo ahora, debe lucir hermosa"_

"¿Me estás jodiendo?"

_"No, es cierto. Tengo algo que arreglar, asique nos vemos. Chao"_

Molesta la rockera se dirigió a la mesa que la rubia había elegido.

"¿Estás bien, Marcy?"

"Uhm, Bonnie. Tengo que decirte algo, espero que no te molestes ni nada, sé que no era lo que esperabas pero" Bonnibel ya lucía nerviosa "Verás, Marshall tuvo un problema y no podrá llevarte a la titulación, pero si lo deseas, yo puedo ser tu pareja esta noche"

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"¿No estás enojada?"

"No, quiero decir, no es que no me agrade tu hermano, pero tu compañía me hace muy feliz"

"Pienso lo mismo de ti" sintiendo sus propias mejillas arder se levantó nerviosa "Oh, no traje la comida, espera un segundo"

"Ok, iré al baño mientras"

Una vez llegó a las puertas del baño la chica se quedó unos instantes paralizada, no había forma de reconocer los carteles, en una puerta había la silueta de una hamburguesa y en la otra la de un Hot dog. Suspiró frustrada y concluyó que el hot dog debería ser la del baño de hombres, asique entró a la puerta contraria. Encontrándose en medio de una conversación.

"Debo admitir que haberle escrito esa carta a Marcy fue muy romántico, debe gustarte mucho, Gumball"

"Si, pero sé que a mi hermana le gusta, y bueno, yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz"

"A cambio de tu felicidad"

Y cerró la puerta de golpe, ahí estaba su hermano y Marshall poniéndose los zapatos y hablando del origen de aquel extraño día.


	9. Chapter 9

Una vez en el estacionamiento las chicas se dirigieron al auto en completo silencio. Con cortesía digna de un caballero, Marceline abrió la puerta para la alemana que aun lucía preocupada. Sin duda había algo que estaba molestando a Bonnibel, pero la morena no iba a dejar que de pronto las cosas se volvieran raras. Asique dio su mejor sonrisa y acarició la mejilla de la rubia.

"Vamos a disfrutar esto ¿si? Hay muchos problemas afuera como para seguir siendo uno de ellos"

"Tienes razón" asintió en silencio, para luego inclinarse y besar la mejilla de su interlocutora con tal dulzura que la mayor no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Torpemente se llevó la mano a la cabeza y apuntó al asiento del copiloto "Uh, yo…tengo que manejar. Si, vamos."

Sin embargo, no pudo llegar más allá de rodear el auto puesto que divisó a aquel de cabello rosa entrando al estacionamiento junto a su hermano. Él también la notó, y no pudieron hacer más que solo mirarse.

"Marcy ¿está todo bien?" Bonnibel se inclinó y pudo entender lo que sucedía.

"Dame un segundo, necesito hacer algo con tu hermano"

Así Abader se acercó al alemán que esperaba nervioso, mientras Marshall se incorporaba a la espera junto con la rubia.

"¿Podemos hablar?"

"Claro" Gumball suspiró "Marceline, escucha yo…"

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Desde cuándo te gusto?"

El chico carraspeó nervioso "Desde…" ya no valía la pena mentir "Desde que te conocí"

"Dijiste que yo te había ignorado todo este tiempo, y lo siento mucho. Nunca fue mi intención"

"No, no te disculpes. Después de todo, no podías saber que era lo que yo sentía si nunca te lo dije"

"Si, yo… de cualquier forma, lo siento mucho"

"De verdad me gustas, Marceline. Y siento lo que te hice pasar, pero de verdad quería hacer que te dieras cuenta"

"Gumball, siempre me di cuenta de tu presencia, eras mi amigo"

"No cuenta de mi, sino de ella" miró hacia el automóvil, exactamente a su hermana que preocupada jugaba con sus manos.

Marceline volteó para ver a la chica también "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Siempre supe que yo no era el chico que te gustaba, ni que podría llegar a ser tampoco. Al estar tan cerca de ti me di cuenta de la forma en que la mirabas, sin conocerla siempre estabas al tanto de sus necesidades, aprendiste francés solo para mantener una conversación con ella en clases. Siempre me preguntabas por ella, era tan cotidiano tenerla cerca que no pensaste que sentías algo, y hoy, no quería que pasaras a ese doloroso instante donde notabas que ya nunca más le verías. Por ello escribí la carta, quería hacerlas reaccionar a ambas, sacarlas de su zona de confort. Mas, todo resultó al revés"

"¿Quieres decir, que es más importante su felicidad a la tuya?"

"No, quiero decir que su felicidad me hará sentir mejor que sufrir por no serlo" le miró a los ojos serio "Y por 'SU' me refiero a la felicidad de Bonnibel, y a tu felicidad"

Marceline sonrió con ternura, extendió sus brazos para abrazar a Gumball quien sostuvo el momento.

"Lo siento, Gumball"

"Todo está bien, Marceline"

Marshall acercó la bolsa con papas a la francesa a la alemana que tan solo se alejaba de ella con recelo.

"¿Papitas?"

"Eh-No, gracias"

"¿No te gustan? Pff, muy mal. Si te gusta mi hermana entonces tienes que bancarte su obsesión por estas hermosuras"

La chica suspiró pesado "¿Crees que ella le haya correspondido?"

"¿Cómo podría? Tú le gustas"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Si. No te preocupes, Bonnie. Todo estará bien"

"¿Crees que mi hermano me odie?"

"Si lo hiciera no hubiese hecho todo aquello ¿estás segura que no quieres papas? Son gratis, y cuando son gratis son más deliciosas"

"Esta bien" se llevó una a la boca "Son deliciosas"


End file.
